1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus which prints an image on a transported medium has been developed. A certain type of the printing apparatus described above performs image forming in a state where a medium is wound around a roller multiple times.
A thermal transfer recording method in which an image is recorded on an image receiving material which is transported in a state where the image receiving material is wound around a platen roller twice in an inclining direction with respect to a multi-ink sheet has been disclosed in JP-A-8-282072.
However, when the printing is performed on a medium which is transported in a state where the medium is wound around the roller multiple times, there is possibility that a position of the medium may be deviated with respect to the roller. In a case where an image is formed in such a manner that the medium passes under heads multiple times, if a position of the medium is deviated on the roller, an image quality is deteriorated. Thus, it is necessary to appropriately adjust a liquid landing position.